


France Baby!

by idkwhatmyusernameshouldbe1234



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkwhatmyusernameshouldbe1234/pseuds/idkwhatmyusernameshouldbe1234
Summary: Theo. Liam. In France.Is there really more to say?
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I am so excited to write this fanfic. Lately I've become obsessed with Thiam, and decided to start making my own fanfiction! Anyway's, I'm pretty sure this is going to be a slow burn story, with some smut in the future!!  
> I'll be updating frequently, as school is just about over, and I have a lot of free time. :))
> 
> But yeah, I hope you guys enjoy!

You know, if anyone bothered to ask Liam- which they never did- he would have said this plan was bullshit. 

“This plan is bullshit”. Shit—he didn’t mean to say that out loud. Oh well. “What do you mean?” Scott asked, with his damned puppy dog eyes. Really, those things should be illegal. “I mean. This plan. Is bullshit”. Liam said, slowing down his words as if he was talking to a bunch of kindergarteners. “Liam, sweetheart, we love you, but I really think you should, you know, elaborate?” Stiles added from his place next to Derek.

“I mean, why are we going after Monroe now? She hasn’t tried anything, and things around here have finally become quiet. I don’t get why we have to ruin that”. Liam did his own puppy dog eyes, and they were far better than Scott’s, if he did say so himself. Apparently not as effective though. “I know Liam, and I'm sorry, you know I wouldn’t involve you in this unless it was absolutely necessary, but as I said, we found evidence of Monroe being in France. It would be best to go now. You’re on Christmas break, and we have connections there, so we won’t really have any issues.” Liam didn’t personally know Isaac, the former beta had moved to France after the death of Allison- who he also never had the chance of meeting, he thought solemnly. May she rest in peace.

“Yeah, and look on the bright side Liam, we finally have the chance of getting the fuck out of this town!” Mason exclaimed from Liam’s side. He does have a point. The only time Liam had stepped foot out of Beacon Hills was for his Great Aunt Betty’s funeral in New Jersey-- and lets just say, it wasn’t the time to go around and sight see. The idea of getting out of, not just Beacon Hills, but the whole continent of North America, was tempting. 

“Yeah, you have a point”. He didn’t like being wrong, no matter how many times it happened. And let’s just say, it happened a lot.

The rest of the pack- Scott, Stiles, Derek, Lydia, Malia, Mason, and Corey- discussed the plan in further detail. Liam allowed himself to quickly glance at Theo. Yes, thats right, Theo Raeken. The same Theo who had manipulated his way into the pack, and stabbed them all in the back. The same Theo who almost made Liam kill Scott, only to finish the job himself when the events didn’t play out accordingly. The same Theo who had been dragged to Hell--literal Hell. Okay, you get the gist. 

But, then again, this was also the same Theo who had offered himself as bait to the Wild Hunt to save Liam’s ass. To “keep you from being taken”, he had said. The same Theo that had saved his ass a countless number of times, and had somehow become his anchor along the way. 

It was different though, not in the way that Malia and Scott were each other's anchors, or Stiles was Derek’s anchor- because ew. No, it was more like how Theo managed to piss him off so royally, he had to abandon the urge to kill in order to punch the cocky asshole in the nose. They haven’t seen each other much, after the events of the Anuk-ite, and he really did not know what the Chimera had been up to since then. Not that he cared. All he knew was that Scott called him in to help with catching Monroe, and he agreed. That was surprising to Liam- he thought that the Chimera would want nothing to do with the pack. He was proven wrong… again. 

Theo’s green eyes looked up, and Liam had just realized his quick glance turned into straight out staring. He blushed and looked down at his feet. Needing to distract himself, he asked “So when are we leaving?” 

Scott’s eyes met his as he explained. “We were thinking of leaving tomorrow afternoon, we want to make sure when we arrive, she’s actually there. Also, not everyone will be able to go. We need some people staying here, to protect the town.”

“I can stay. As Liam said, things here have been quiet, so I’m pretty sure nothing with actual fighting will happen, but it’s good that someone stays here. Also, I’ve been to Paris like, three times now, there's nothing new there for me to see.” Lydia stated. 

Stiles started to speak. 

“Yeah that makes sense Lyds. Wish you could come though. Anyways, so it’s settled, we’re going to France baby!”


	2. Chapter 2

You know, if anyone bothered to ask Theo- which they never did- he would have said this plan was bullshit. 

Okay, not necessarily the plan, but the fact that he was a part of it. He didn’t understand why Scott called him in to help. He didn’t understand why he got to go to France- Motherfucking France- while Lydia had to stay here. He just didn’t get it. And Theo gets everything. 

He assumes it’s because the pack wants to keep an eye on him, wants to make sure he doesn’t go on an all out killing spree while they’re gone, or whatever. It doesn’t matter though, Theo was so desperate for being needed, being a part of the pack (not that he’d ever admit it), that he didn’t care for their reasoning. Fighting the hunters and the Anuk-ite were some of the best moments of his life. Not the almost dying part, no, but the fact that, even for those brief couple of days, he felt as though he was an important part of the team…of the pack. 

He thought of Liam, something he did a lot these days. He felt indebted to him. Liam had brought him back from literal Hell. He still hates the blue eyed Beta, don’t get him wrong. Liam lacked any sort of common sense, and was tremendously impulsive, which Theo heavily disproved of. He had to stop the Beta from killing both Nolan and Gabe. 

Ah- Gabe. Theo still didn’t understand what made him walk over to the human and take away his pain so he died a painless death. He thinks it's because he sees a little bit of himself in Gabe. He was just a stupid kid, easily manipulated into something he didn’t fully understand. 

“You can't take away pain if you don't care”, Mason had once said. Fuck- Theo cares. And he hates it. Ever since his brief sint in Hell, he came back with- he internally shudders- feelings. Feelings of remorse, of guilt. Feelings of loneliness. But also, feelings of happiness- he thought of punching Liam in the face- and feelings of gratefulness. 

It doesn’t take long for him to pack, all his possessions being in the back of his blue truck. None of the pack members know that he is still homeless. He supposes Stiles might, his Dad being the Sheriff and all, but the human hates him so much, there was no way he’d speak of it. Theo prefers it that way. He doesn't want the pack’s pity, or so he tells himself. 

He supposes it must be nice for someone to care enough to notice. Not that anyone will, everyone still hates him. He doesn’t blame them, he hates himself too. He regrets what he did to Tara. The Dread Doctors told 9 year old Theo that his sister wanted his heart. Told him that if she begged for him to help her, she did it because she was a little scared, but even so, still wanted him to have her heart. Now he realizes how stupid he was. The Doctor’s promised him power and glory, and for Theo, a tiny scrawny kid with asthma who was constantly bullied, that’s all he could ask for. Now he was the bully- the monster. 

He gets in his truck and drives. He’s supposed to be meeting the pack at Scott’s house, so they can all drive to the airport together. He must admit, he is excited to go to France. Yes, he traveled across the United States with the Dread Doctors, gathering subjects from almost every state, but he had never been outside of North America. 

He reaches Scott’s place, the place of the True Alpha he once murdered what seems like a lifetime ago, and rings the doorbell.


	3. Chapter 3

The pack plus Theo are all sitting at the dining table of the McCall house, doing their last minute preparations before leaving for the airport. Liam is seated next to Mason, and was not paying attention to the conversation whatsoever- really the pack should expect this by now. Liam was too busy thinking if he should eat on the plane or not. The last time he was on a plane- to go to his Great Aunts funeral- the food almost made him vomit, so he decided he would grab something from the airport. Yes, that seemed like the best choice. Liam gave himself a mental pat on the back- really, whoever said his plans were terrible didn’t know what they were talking about. 

“Liam” 

Liam looks up and sees Theo staring right at him.

“What”

“Are you paying attention?” 

“...yes” 

“Really? Tell me one thing you’ve heard from this conversation.”

“I don’t have to admit anything to sociopaths.” 

Theo glares at Liam. 

“You do realize we’ll probably have to sit next to each other on the plane right?”

No, not right, Liam thought.

“Excuse me, what?”

“Well, Liam, why don’t you think for just a second. I know that’s hard for you, and I don’t want you to pull a muscle or something, but just try to comprehend what I'm saying. Stiles and Derek? Couple. Scott and Malia? Couple. Mason and Corey? Surprise surprise! Couple.”

Liam stares dumbfoundead for a moment. He sees what Theo is getting at. They are literally the fourth wheels- or is it sixth wheels? Oh God, does that mean that Liam will be stuck with Theo the entire trip? Liam has never been so upset to be single, and that means a lot, considering how he was after Hayden left. He realized the pack has stopped talking, and are now staring at him, with guilty looks. Fuck that. 

“Scott!” Liam prepares his best puppy dog eyes, and tops it off with the saddest pout he can muster. “You’re not really going to leave me with Theo are you? Because you can’t! He will try to bury me alive or something! He’s probably plotting all the ways to murder me right this second, aren’t you Theo? Think you can kill me? Nuh uh! I’ll kill you first! In fact, I'll do it right-”

“Liam!”, Scott interrupts. Really, doesn’t he know it’s rude to cut someone off in the middle of a sentence? He’s told Liam off a countless number of times for doing that, so really he has no right hypocrite. 

“If it really means a lot to you, I guess I can sit with Theo on the plane, it’s no big deal.” Scott says with a shrug, and fuck, does he really have to be so nice? Well, he can be nice too! Also, the thought of sitting next to Malia kind of makes him shudder. It’s not like he hates Malia, but he’s just… scared of her. Just a little bit. 

“No, he killed you, there’s no way I’m letting you sit next to your murderer!” Laim says. People should really try more to be nice and self-sacrificing like he is. He waits to see if another pack member is willing to sacrifice themselves to save his life. They don’t. Some pack they are. Liam is going to ‘forget’ to buy them all Christmas presents this year.

“Well, this has been fun and all, but we should really get going. The flight is in 5 hours, and we need to check in and…”

Liam stops listening after that, already trying to figure out how the fuck he’s meant to ignore Theo for an 11 hour flight.


	4. Chapter 4

It was suffice to say that Theo was not enjoying his time in the plane. The check in? He didn’t mind. Waiting in a 30 minute line to go through security? Easy peasy. Sitting, in the seat of the airplane, waiting for it to take off? No, this is where Theo draws the line. It isn’t that he’s scared of heights, he’s just…. not jumping at the idea of a metal bird taking him 38,000 feet in the air. How do parents take their children on this?

He squirms in seat next to Liam. 

“Are you okay?” Liam asks. Really, now is the time he starts to be observent? 

“Yeah, I’m good.” No, he’s definitely not good. He’s a second away from grabbing the brown barf bag and hurling in it. He tries to mask his chemosignals, but his heartbeat gives him away. He can control his heartbeat in any other situation, but when he’s sitting, doing nothing, waiting for the plane to start moving, his body starts to disobey him. When did he become such a pussy? 

“Are you… are you scared?” Liam asks hesitantly. 

“No, shut up.” He hopes Liam would just leave it at that.

He doesn’t.

“Oh my God you are scared!” Liam shouts, a grin stretching across his face. His stomach flutters, he doesn’t know why.

“Why don’t you say that louder, I’m pretty sure the people in first class couldn’t hear you”

“Scott! Theo is sc-” Theo cut him off by slamming his palm against the Beta’s mouth. Of Course- since the universe seems to hate him- the plane starts to move just then. Theo quickly retreats his hand, and grips the sides of his seats hard enough, his knuckles start turning white. 

“Have you never been on a plane before?” Liam asks. Really, is this kid stupid or something? 

“No Liam, me and the Dread Doctors went on vacations all the time! I remember, this one time, we went to Italy, and let me just tell you-” 

“Okay, okay, I get it Mr. Scaredy Pants, you’re secret’s safe with me”

He thought that Liam wasn’t wrong when he suggested Theo might try to bury him alive.


End file.
